Enlil
God of wind, air,Brother of Goauld Ramsete,Jahve.son of Atum. he took over the place of his father, Atum, to rule his planets with his queen Ninhursag; Ramsete was at Keldar 5000 years ago to send to Yahweh, and Enlil was ready to fight for what his father Atum had founded. Enlil, after occupation by Keldara Ramset, raises the ground on the planet Nibiru where he created the artificial sun with kernels. earth, and storms The main source of information about the Sumerian creation myth is the prologue to the epic poem Gilgamesh, Enkidu, and the Netherworld (ETCSL 1.8.1.4),49 which briefly describes the process of creation: originally, there was only Nammu, the primeval sea.48 Then, Nammu gave birth to An, the sky, and Ki, the earth.48 An and Ki mated with each other, causing Ki to give birth to Enlil.48 Enlil separated An from Ki and carried off the earth as his domain, while An carried off the sky.50 Enlil and Ninlil (ETCSL 1.2.1) is a nearly complete 152-line Sumerian poem describing the affair between Enlil and the goddess Ninlil.5152 First, Ninlil's mother Nunbarshegunu instructs Ninlil to go bathe in the river.53 Ninlil goes to the river, where Enlil seduces her and impregnates her with their son, the moon-god Nanna.52 Because of this, Enlil is banished to Kur, the Sumerian underworld.52 Ninlil follows Enlil to the underworld, where he impersonates the "man of the gate".54 Ninlil demands to know where Enlil has gone, but Enlil, still impersonating the gatekeeper, refuses to answer.54 He then seduces Ninlil and impregnates her with Nergal, the god of death.55 The same scenario repeats, only this time Enlil instead impersonates the "man of the river of the nether world, the man-devouring river"; once again, he seduces Ninlil and impregnates her with the god Ninazu.56 Finally, Enlil impersonates the "man of the boat"; once again, he seduces Ninlil and impregnates her with Enbilulu, the "inspector of the canals".57 The story of Enlil's courtship with Ninlil is primarily a genealogical myth invented to explain the origins of the moon-god Nanna, as well as the various gods of the Underworld,51 but it is also, to some a extent, a coming-of-age story describing Enlil and Ninlil's emergence from adolescence into adulthood.58 The story also explains Ninlil's role as Enlil's consort; in the poem, Ninlil declares, "As Enlil is your master, so am I also your mistress!"59 The story is also historically significance because, if the current interpretation of it is correct, it is the oldest known myth in which a god changes shape.51 Flood myth In the Sumerian version of the flood story (ETCSL 1.7.4), the causes of the flood are unclear because the portion of the tablet recording the beginning of the story has been destroyed.60 Somehow, a mortal known as Ziusudra manages to survive the flood, likely through the help of the god Enki.61 The tablet begins in the middle of the description of the flood.61 The flood lasts for seven days and seven nights before it subsides.62 Then, Utu, the god of the Sun, emerges.62 Ziusudra opens a window in the side of the boat and falls down prostrate before the god.62 Next, he sacrifices an ox and a sheep in honor of Utu.62 At this point, the text breaks off again.62 When it picks back up, Enlil and An are in the midst of declaring Ziusudra immortal as an honor for having managed to survive the flood. The remaining portion of the tablet after this point is destroyed.62 In the later Akkadian version of the flood story, recorded in the Epic of Gilgamesh, Enlil actually causes the flood,63 seeking to annihilate every living thing on earth because the humans, who are vastly overpopulated, make too much noise and prevent him from sleeping.64 In this version of the story, the hero is Utnapishtim,65 who is warned ahead of time by Ea, the Babylonian equivalent of Enki, that the flood is coming.66 The flood lasts for seven days; when it ends, Ishtar, who had mourned the destruction of humanity,67 promises Utnapishtim that Enlil will never cause a flood again.68 When Enlil sees that Utnapishtim and his family have survived, he is outraged,69 but his son Ninurta speaks up in favor of humanity, arguing that, instead of causing floods, Enlil should simply ensure that humans never become overpopulated by reducing their numbers using wild animals and famines.70 Enlil goes into the boat; Utnapishtim and his wife bow before him.70 Enlil, now appeased, grants Utnapishtim immortality as a reward for his loyalty to the gods.71 Chief god and arbitrator A nearly complete 108-line poem from the Early Dynastic Period (c. 2900 – 2350 BC) describes Enlil's invention of the mattock,7374 a key agricultural pick, hoe, ax, or digging tool of the Sumerians.7574 In the poem, Enlil conjures the mattock into existence and decrees its fate.76 The mattock is described as gloriously beautiful; it is made of pure gold and has a head carved from lapis lazuli.76 Enlil gives the tool over to the humans, who use it to build cities,72 subjugate their people,72 and pull up weeds.72 Enlil was believed to aid in the growth of plants.75 The Sumerian poem Enlil Chooses the Farmer-God (ETCSL 5.3.3) describes how Enlil, hoping "to establish abundance and prosperity", creates two gods Emesh and Enten, a farmer and a shepherd respectively.77 The two gods argue and Emesh lays claim to Enten's position.78 They take the dispute before Enlil, who rules in favor of Enten;79 the two gods rejoice and reconcile.79 Ninurta myths Category:Goa'uld (Milky Way) Category:Nibiru Category:System Lord (Pegasus Galaxy)